


[podfic] Little Black Book

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [25]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, and alllll the different pairings contained withing ASGZC and ZAC, too many to list rn tbh im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AsreonInfusion's ficlets, mostly ASGZC</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Black Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747712) by [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion). 



after AGES I'm finally back in my happy place: AsreonInfusion's fics! Jsyk, this fic is something like 01:04:00 or something long, and I recorded it with less than a minutes work of mistakes to edit out. It was that easy a read. All credit goes to Asreon tbh, such smooth writing.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FFVII/little%20black%20book.mp3) (length: 01:04:36 | size: 59MB)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
